The Poster
by TheMinxy6
Summary: Haymitch finds an interesting item hidden away in Effie's room. HayffieFeels. First chapter T can be stand alone , second and third chapter M.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **I don't own this sexy pair. Boo sob.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Whilst working out how to continue with my other Hayffie fic, _Ruins_, this just sprung to mind and I couldn't shift it unless I got it down. . .

* * *

**The Poster**

"Effie! Effie!" He bellowed, swaying down the corridor towards her room,"EFFFIIIEEE." She was going to kill him for charging round the penthouse, shouting her name, in the middle of the night. _Manners, his drinking and all the rest of it_.

He was going to change the schedule for tomorrow though. _He was going to change the schedule_. She was going to hate this. But somewhere in his drunken haze, he was reasoning it, surely it would be better to tell her now than tomorrow? Or not telling her at all? He didn't just want to see her. . . _He didn't just want to see her_.

"Effieeee." He drawled out, approaching her room. He leant his head against her bedroom door, eyes closed, whispering her name.

"Effie?" he pushed the door open cautiously, his blurry eyes squinting in the dim lit.

She wasn't in there.

His brow furrowed, and he felt the smell of lilies tingle in his nostrils. Her smell. Haymitch steadily took in his surroundings- the lit mirrors, the exotic flowers, the mahogany vanity table. He saw her pink wig propped up on a stand, rows and rows of lotions and potions lined perfectly.

His ears finally caught up with his eyes and nose, and he could hear running water coming from her en suite. He suddenly felt his mind wander to beyond the door. . . her wet, pliant body in nothing but those ridiculous heels she liked to wear. . .

Haymitch mentally shook himself, _bloody Capitol woman_, and he shuffled from side to side suddenly feeling very out of place in the brash pink and purple decor, and ran a hand through his lank, blonde hair. _Leave. Now. Idiot. _

He inched to leave, but something caught his eye; a battered trunk poking out from underneath her bed. _Miss Effie Trinket_ was emblazoned on the side in faded, pink swirly writing. It looked so unrefined, so totally out of place from the rest of her perfectly maintained room. He bit his lip and grimaced a little; the curiosity was burning at his finger tips.

With the sound of water still running, and alcohol surging through his blood stream, he couldn't resist it. He fell to floor unceremoniously and his hands gripped the sides and without further hesitation he quickly pulled it out.

When he flung the top open, he was faced with an array of pictures and documentation. He saw her District 12 escort acceptance letter tucked into the lid, sniffing distastefully at the Capitol emblem printed at every corner. Haymitch frowned a little when he felt his heart skip a beat, pulling out an old photograph of who he presumed to be a young Effie, twirling in a little blue dress and grinning maddily up at the camera, her hair in some crazed, curly ribbon affair. She looked a little ridiculous but totally happy. _Like she is now_.

He sifted around a little more, until his sapphire eyes fixed on something else; a long brown tube stored right at the bottom. He pulled it out, papers and pictures falling out of the trunk.

Haymitch couldn't help his jaw dropping and his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead when he popped off the lid and looked inside. He let out an uncontrolled bark of laughter as he rolled out a large poster tied up with string.

It was a life size poster of none other than Mr Haymitch Abernathy. It had the Hunger Games Second Quarter Quell logo printed across the bottom, and in front of the District 12 flag was a young, steely eyed Haymitch staring fiercely up into the distance, his strong jaw slightly jutted out and his muscular arms folded across his chest. His long blonde hair was slicked back, and his eyes were a remarkable, impenetrable blue. It was old, only sold for publicity at the time of the games.

He was too busy laughing to himself to hear the en suite door open and a petit blonde stepping out from the steam.

"Haymitch!" Her shrill Capitol accent cut the air, and for a few seconds he forget the hilarity of the situation when he saw her bare faced, wet and clad in only a towel. He felt himself sober up drastically when he met her deep green eyes.

Her disbelieving glare was belied by her reddening cheeks and slight shiver of exposure. Her eyes only widened in shock and humiliation when she saw what he was holding in his hands.

The moment was over, Effie flying across the room as she shrieked at him, even over two decades after the Second Quarter Quell, and years of sleeping with a knife- regardless of the alcohol- he was still fairly agile, leaping over her bed and round her table.

"HAYMITCH GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU!"

He was howling and grinning like a mad man, "No chance sweetheart! This is gold, _completely_ gold. All these years- I didn't realise I had a fan so close to home!"

"HAYMITCH give that back to me right now or I swear I will make your life a living hell"

He jumped over her loveseat, his face irrepressibly gleeful, "Did you have this pinned up on your wall for years princess? Little Effie Trinket crushing on a District 12 tribute?"

She was mortified now, her features bristling with anger which only made him laugh harder. He danced around, the large poster trailing behind him, as she tried to chase after him clinging onto her towel. Effie continued to scream murderously at him, and he was utterly thrilled at the reaction he was getting.

"Mrs Effie Abernathy, I can see it written all over your notebooks now!" He mocked, spinning around to face her, only to be confronted by her body slamming into his up against the vanity table, the whole thing swinging briefly on two legs before slamming back down, bottles dropping to the floor.

Pinning him up against the mahogany, the sudden, aggressive thrust of her body made his pants tighten. His body was suddenly fast betraying him, with this lithe, elegant creature writhing unknowingly against him. He still couldn't help but dangle the poster just out of reach. Effie pushing against him a fraction further, her hot breath tickling his cheek. Attempting a reach to grab it, but failing as he held it infinitesimally higher. _Oh how he adored pushing her buttons._

"How about I make you a deal?" He smirked, enjoying watching her soft lips contort as she tried to reach over him again.

"Give it to me Haymitch!" She growled, her normally powdered cheeks still flushed red like an embarrassed school girl.

"If I sign this poster for you like the generous man I am" he continued "You have to hang it above your bed or on your door for all to see!"

She made another grab for it, "You've got some nerve you drunken, idiotic-"

"It's ok sweetheart, you want a piece of me-"

Effie clipped one of his ears and he yelped out in pain, and she lurched forward and snatched the poster from his hand and she held it firm behind her back. Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction, her lips twisted upwards in triumph. He tried not to analyse the sensation igniting inside him seeing that fire burst in her eyes.

"If anyone hears about this Haymitch Abernathy you are _dead_, do you understand me?" One finger prodding him in the chest, as she stared up at him, her eyes burning into his. She really was a fair bit shorter than him bare foot, but he could still feel her breath against his lips.

Haymitch grinned infuriatingly; his voice dropping to a gravelly whisper, "Whatever you say, princess. Don't worry . . . it's only natural." His blue eyes dazzled with humour, darkening as his gaze quickly dropped over her barely-covered body; he was never going to let her live this down.

* * *

**A/N: **Not gonna lie guys. . . my Hayffie feels are telling me this needs an M rated chapter 2. . . thoughts? Minx xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these two. This is what they'd be doing. All the time. Oh baby. ;)

**A/N: **Hey Hayffiers! Hope you're all good! Thank you so much for the support/reviews for the first chapter! So thrilled you all enjoyed it. Apologies at not getting it out sooner, had a very odd few evenings- but here it is. Would love to know what you think of it as I have not written M in a fair while. (It's got to be done for these too though. UNF).

*M RATED*

* * *

Neither of them moved, staring into each other's eyes in stalemate. Somehow she'd still managed to keep her towel up by clamping an elbow to her sides, but he felt himself twitch when he noticed her heaving chest and their breathy pants melding after their chase. He felt something like desire burn in his chest at her damp, wet presence in front of him, little specks of water dotting her exposed face.

He moved a little closer to her, his gaze never leaving hers, "How long have you kept that poster, _Effie_?"

The emphasis on her name caught her off guard, and she found herself unable to tear away from his intense gaze, her chest felt heavy at his suddenly domineering physical presence , "Years." she said bluntily- almost angrily. Her breath caught as one of his hands trailed lightly down her arm, and she had to surpress a shiver, "I just happened to pick it up. . . I didn't realise I still had it. . ."

Haymitch smirked, his eyes glittering with mirth and lust as his lips dropped to her ear, "You're an awful liar Effie without all that stuff on your face."

She felt annoyance surge through her, yet she felt herself blush. Her body was giving her away- the heat growing hotter and stickier inbetween her thighs; his hand reached hers, gently playing with her delicate fingers with his calloused ones.

He barely pulled back, their noses nearly brushing, and he swallowed as he saw her features soften slightly, her pupils dilating. He noticed that there were beautiful blue flecks in her eyes amongst the green and a light dusting of freckles near her nose, something he'd never seen before, and he was truly struck by her natural beauty. He watched her eyes drop to his mouth, her tongue darting out slightly to lick her own petal pink lips, her voice was so quiet he barely heard her, "I wanted you to win so badly-"

He couldn't hold back; he closed the gap between them, grabbing hold of her hips and crashing their lips together, grinding against her as a startled gasp was captured by his mouth.

He was convinced she was going to shove him away, but he grinned into their kiss as she dropped the poster and the hand that came to his chest desperately fisted his shirt.

Her nails digging into his shoulder meant there was still a part of her that was furiously angry with him- probably more so than ever for his ungentlemanly charm- but something inside her was overcome by years of pent-up lust as a breathy moan escaped from her throat.

"Ever wondered what the real poster boy was like then Effie?" He asked huskily, his hands everywhere, kissing her teasingly.

"-you insufferable, oafish, egotistical low life-". She couldn't help but kiss him back, the blend of soft lips and tough stubble driving her crazy.

She melted in his hands when his tongue brushed with hers, molten electricity as he flipped them so she was the one now shoved up against the dresser, the mahogany rocking as more products spilled off the edge. Haymitch felt his nerves ablaze when one hand roughly ran through his hair, her nails teasing his scalp. . Oh god how he wanted this woman, so mad and striking underneath all that Capitol tat. He noticed that her towel was falling away now that her hands were otherwise occupied, the only thing holding it up were their chests. . .

Haymitch let his lips drop to her creamy neck and he left a trail of wet kisses to her ear, adoring the pure, sweet taste of her skin. His fingers dusted over her collar bone, damp with water and a growing film of sweat; he felt and heard her deep moan as her lips ghosted his ear.

He felt himself growing harder by the second, her cool fingers dusting over his stomach, undoing his buttons and the satisfying clink of his belt. . . he felt his trousers fall to his ankles and his shirt being ripped, buttons pinging off, her perfectly shaped nails grazing over his chest.

Somehow she'd managed to tug his shirt fully open and he clamped her hands down onto the table; she was racing ahead of him.

He pushed himself between her legs; the sigh that followed when he pressed himself to her inner thigh made him rock hard. It was only his boxers between them and that delicious sensation now.

He shoved her hands further back, driving her chest upwards and his own body further over hers, his lips hovering above her as her towel fell down to her waist. Haymitch couldn't surpress the moan as his lips dropped to her newly exposed breasts, feathering kisses over her silken Capitol skin, taking a nipple into his mouth as her head fell back, sucking her gently and then harder when she cried out.

"Tell me you want me." He breathed inbetween kisses; his hot breath dancing over her body.

"I don't, you hellacious-"

She was cut off as he dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder, his stubble grazing her gently. There was no disguising her gasp at the gesture.

"How bad did you want me, Effie?" He asked, his voice gravelly, "Did your parents disapprove of you lusting over the man from District 12? Did you watch that poster when you touched yourself?"

"No. . . no. . ." He kissed her teasingly on the mouth to stops her protests, and he saw her eyes darken impossibly, outrage fogged by lust. Her chest and throat flushed pink, and he knew he was right.

"There is a second me lying on the floor. . . tell me you want me, Effie."

He whispered her name into her lips, moving to her neck and sucking, marking her, and she felt herself slipping fully. He released a hand, letting it skim over the curve of her breast, the gentle bend of her waist, gliding in between her legs and barely dipping a tip into her warm, moist heat; she let out a half mewl, half moan. He watched her begin to unravel in front of him when he pushed one, two fingers inside her, biting down on her lip, gripping onto his arm with her free hand with her head flung back- trying to stop the stangled groan escaping her mouth. His skin prickled at the sight of Effie- always so uptight and prim- open her legs wider and meeting his gaze through heavy lidded eyes, his fingers wet from her.

"I wanted you. . . I _want _you. . . god I want you Haymitch- I always have-"

The use of his name so breathy and wanton sent his mind and stomach into tailspin. He had to have her- here, now.

He flung the towel completely out of the way, along with the rest of the bottles on the dresser, and he could feel his heart batting in his rib cage at the sight of her propped up on the deep mahogany- all creamy skin, damp hair and wild eyes. Something inside her had burst out, and her gaze raked him lasciviously as she aggressively pushed away that last items of his clothing- his boxers by his feet.

They couldn't hold back- Effie perched on the edge of the dresser edging forward, one hand in his hair as she licked the hollow of his neck, the other teasing him gently- the feel of her slender fingers around him nearly undid him right there- and they both couldn't help but watch when he slowly entered her, burrowing himself right to the hilt.

Effie sighed dreamily; Haymitch's breath became more ragged- he dropped his head to her shoulder, the feeling of filling her hot, wet heat almost too much to bear. She rested her cheek against his head, her mouth open and eyes tightly closed as he started to move inside her- their pace building urgently.

They met each other's eyes as they shared a ferocious kiss, hungry to taste the other as his hands wound round her back bringing her yet closer to him, her soft breasts pressed against him. The delicious friction between them building- the coil in their stomachs twisting as they neared climax.

His pace became rougher, and her nails dug into his firm buttocks, urging him on; a deep moan ripped from her throat, the dresser creaking under the strain of their ministrations growing louder. Haymitch was panting as he tried to keep control, the feeling of her tight and slick around him sending his body into overdrive. Effie felt herself tighten looking up at him, hair mussed, messy stubble and glittering eyes. He was everything she'd fantasised about- dark, feral and untamed.

Her voice was hoarse as he pound into her, filling her completely as her velvty warmth grew wetter, fast approaching orgasm, "Haymitch. . . _Haymitch_."

Her Capitol accent, all raspy and lustful, was the single most erotic thing he'd heard in his life and he couldn't help but groan out a response.

Effie cried out as she felt herself spiralling, pleasure crashing over her as he aggressively slammed into her, his rough hands possessively gripping her hips. She bit on his shoulder, a scream ripped from her lungs as she came. Haymitch followed soon after, a guttural moan as she clamped down onto him- whispering her name into her soft skin as he emptied himself.

They rested against each other for a moment, breathless and trying to work out what had just happened. He didn't withdraw from her immediately, "Well someone certainly got an eyeful." He laughed breathlessly, Effie's eyes briefly looking over his shoulder, and she couldn't help but smirk at the poster face up on the ground.

_0*0*0*0*0_

"I don't think I've ever felt so satisifed, yet so much self loathing in my life."

The latter part stung him more than he'd hoped. He met her eyes, wondering what he was going to see there- when he saw amusement, a smile curling at her lips- she knew she'd got him. _Damn woman! _He shuffled a little closer to her, the sheets falling further away from his body.

"No other merchandise I need to be aware of then? Badges? Pencils? Fan mail?" He asked as her fingers danced over his chest, lower still- she really was a minx.

She slapped him playfully, mock anger in her eyes, "If I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you Mr Abernathy!"

"Shame, you struck me as the sort of girl who would've written something, kept a diary-"

Haymitch watched as she bit her lip, then tried to cover up her tell. Too late.

He was up and out of bed before she could grab him, pulling the trunk out again and flinging the lid open. He saw it almost immediatly and ran across her room with it, flicking through the pages until he saw his own name in her elegant scrawl, Effie yelling and trying to yank it off him as he held it high above his head.

_"Haymitch Abernathy of District 12 is the most handsome man I have ever seen. I felt my heart flutter when the camera first fell on him. . ."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think if you have a mo. please! :P The satisfied/self loathing line was inspired by a line in _New Girl_ so kudos for them. Minx xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Maybe if I was a good girl Suzanne might give the characters to me to do with as I please. No? Ok then.

**A/N: **Hello everyone. . . me again. . . who should be revising. I actually wrote some of this in the library earlier. . . that should not be allowed on so many levels ahaha. Gotta thank some of the tumblr Hayffie ladies here though for their encouragement and kind words. . . you know who you are. ;) HAYFFIE REVOLUTION!

The italics bits in the first section are extracts from Effie's diary! :P

Please let me know what you think lads and ladies if you have a moment! (This chapter is M rated again. . . ! )

* * *

She was going to kill him.

"I hear you liked a man with a rebellious streak, Effie?" She could see his pupils dilate with mirth when he held her gaze for a second too long.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to ignore the shiver across her skin, "Cato's not rebellious."

"He's brutal. And he's good with a sword." Katniss added morosely, pronging a bit of food with her fork.

Peeta hummed quietly in agreement, "And every other weapon."

"I think the Capitol is rather taken with him." Effie added brightly, then saw the downcast look on the blonde boy's face, "And of course you too Peeta." Effie smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back gratefully.

"Oh I forgot." Haymitch said, waving his fork around in mock contemplation, "The ladies of the Capitol do love a bad boy, don't they Effie?" He loved that spark in her eyes when she got angry at him; blazing right from the core.

She glared at him when the other two weren't looking, his smirk driving her mad. It made her even more mad that her heart was thumping that little bit harder too.

He'd been trying to wind her up all day; "If you're implying your own arrogant, rebellious personality was an auspicious moment during the games, then you're wrong."

_He's got that steely look in his eyes. You can see the confidence in his body language when he sits opposite Caesar, his long blonde hair hanging a little in front of his amazing eyes. He doesn't give anything away. He does this thing when he flicks his hair out of his eyes all coolly which I looooveee. _

"Well I won, didn't I?"

Effie responded with a sarcastic smile.

"Are you saying Peeta needs to be more like Cato?" Katniss asked incredulously.

Effie cut in before Haymitch, "No my dear, he doesn't."

"Good. Cause I won't anyway." Peeta added sullenly.

Everyone was silent for a moment; the younger two pushing their food around their plates.

"I saw our merchandise earlier too. All the promotional stuff." Peeta said, trying to lighten the mood.

Effie groaned internally, she could even feel the flush travelling up her throat. She risked a glance at Haymitch, who had a smug grin pasted over his face when he looked back at her.

"Really? They do that?" Katniss frowned.

_I got his poster! I got his poster! Oh myyy he looks incredible in it. My friends are jealous because I managed to get one of those massive, life size ones! I'll need to move stuff around on my wall so I can fit it in near my bed. _

"Yeah, I was just talking to Portia earlier. She said by this point they'll be plenty of footage from training they can use for our images. They'll make banners and posters and all the rest of it."

"Great." Katniss murmured.

"You'll look beautiful Katniss." Peeta whispered, his voice hushed.

Effie and Haymitch watched her try and cover up her slight blush; she fidgeted, "Yeah. Well. You'll be fine. All blonde hair and blue eyes."

"You like blue eyes, don't you Effie?"

She felt her blood stream turn to liquid fire with annoyance. Liquid fire that was, annoyingly, running south. He was really, _really_ not holding back. . . she suppressed a shiver of fury and arousal as she met his piercing gaze across the table. If only the table wasn't in the way. . .

_He looks at the camera briefly, his lips drawing into a knowing smile, and oh myyyy, his eyes! They're breathtaking, I can feel my heart flutter. He's just so gorgeous. I really hope he wins. _

Effie kicked him instead, and he yelped at her infliction, a sugar sweet smile plastered on her face as she picked up her tall glass, "I appreciate beauty in many forms thank you Haymitch."

He grinned as he purposefully played around with his food, waiting for her _manners _snap. She rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, watching as Katniss lifted an eyebrow at Peeta, who then spoke up.

"Is your room the one at the end, Haymitch?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Peeta's expression was just about neutral, but he was smirking as his spoon went into his mouth, glancing over to Katniss who was trying to cover her laughter with her napkin, "Oh, it's just that we saw you skulking out of someone else's room this morning. . ."

Effie's felt her cheeks grow hotter as she took an unusually unswerving focus at the contents of her bowl.

Haymitch trying to keep his tone nonchalant, "Effie and I had to do a bit of rescheduling last night, isn't that right Effie?" He said, looking over at her, an almost imperceptible smile tugging at his lips.

All eyes were on her all of a sudden, and she, despite her blush, tried to remain professional; her voice remained clipped, "There were a few things needed to be changed for today. We don't just trail around after you all day without any structure."

"Oh really, it took all night?" Peeta added; his eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion.

Effie cut in, "There was _a lot_ we needed to get through."

The blonde boy nodded, "It's just it all sounded a little. . ._ aggressive_, if you asked me."

Katniss nearly choked on her food, grinning into her glass when she finally managed to swallow it. Her and Peeta shared another conspiratorial look as Haymitch glared at the two teenagers, whilst a rather flustered Effie babbled about how she needed to continue preparing their affairs, and she dismissed herself from the table.

When she was out of earshot; Peeta and Katniss had the right to look a little sheepish, but it didn't last long when their smug expressions replanted themselves on their faces.

"Listen you two comedians." He said, pointing an accusatory finger at them both, he was supposed to be the one doing the winding up, "I don't know what you heard last night but-"

"We didn't hear anything." Katniss said, trying not to grin. The hilarity was glowing in their eyes, and they both quickly left the table. He heard a giggle or two rising from further down the corridor. Kids.

*0*0*0*0*0*

She pushed open her door quietly and left her room, looking up and down the corridor to see if anyone was around. She scurried to the main room in the darkness, the only light coming through was from the street lights outside the window.

Smoothing down her short, silk night gown out of habit, she went round the corner to the small, open plan kitchen and proceeded to get herself a glass out.

Despite the sound of running water, she heard him walking across the room. She prepared her speech, her lecture to him after his display at dinner today. . .

That was until she felt him; his hands gripping her hips as he came up behind her, as close as he could, pressing his body to hers.

"Haymitch. . ." She breathed, melting by the full force of him. His breath was hot at her ear, tickling the erogenous zone just below it, her arousal surging immediately as she was bathed in his scent of whisky and pine.

"I thought you were going to come and read me a bedtime story." He whispered lowly into her ear, nuzzling her neck, dropping wet kisses into her soft flesh.

She rolled her eyes, which was quickly quelled by her sigh; her eyelids fluttering close as she gave him better access to her neck, "I'm not reading you excerpts from my diary, Haymitch. Plus you were awfully behaved today." She tried to protest further, but she could feel her eyes closing lazily, swimming in his scent and heat, hypnotised.

Effie had to keep both hands on the counter to steady herself, her breath catching as she felt him grow harder, leaning into the curve of her behind, "Hmmm shame, the bits I managed to read yesterday sounded very promising. I particularly want to know what got you all hot and bothered over me during my interview. . ."

He pressed his nose into her hair, relishing the sweet, floral scent; one hand ghosting up her ribcage and gently playing with her breast.

"Haymitch. . . someone might see. . ."

"I don't care." He breathed, his voice thick with desire, sucking on her neck a little.

In reality, right now, she didn't really care either. Effie let out an airy sigh, her head dropping back onto his shoulder briefly; the things he did to her body. She tilted her head slightly to face him, looking at him through heavy lids at his eyes swimming with silvery lust as they met in a ferocious, hungry kiss. She reached up and grabbed his blonde hair roughly, knocking her glass off the counter, getting wetter by the second as his tongue slid across hers; his strong hands groping her body.

She felt him guide her across the room; his touch eager but slow, pushing the straps down of her night dress, the garment pooling on the floor. Effie smiled when she heard him barely contain a moan, realising she was wearing nothing underneath, his movements becoming more urgent. She turned round in his arms, deepening the kiss, her hands lacing the hair at his neck as Haymitch groaned into her mouth.

Effie's quickly dispelled his buttons, shoving the shirt across his chest and onto the floor, his pants soon after falling. She traced her fingers under the line of his boxers, the torturous movement driving him crazy, loving as he squirmed from her touch.

"Tease." He groaned out, his hands running gently down the elegant curve of her back, grabbing her behind roughly as she ground into him.

He released a strangled moan; all their clothes were on the floor now as she slowly pushed his boxers away, Haymitch kicking them free. They hadn't even got halfway back to their bedrooms; she felt the long, leather sofa at her knees.

Effie fell on her back with a tiny yelp, her body pressed down onto the buttery leather as he loomed on top of her; body silhouetting hers completely. Effie couldn't help but sigh as his stubble brushed her body with soft kisses, running his tongue along her hip bone, smiling into her skin as she writhed underneath him, pinning her hands to the furniture. She would never admit to him how turned on she got when he took control, so masculine and feral.

He moved up her body, his tongue trailing across her sweet skin as his hands were inching up the inside of her smooth legs, steadily nestling his hips there, "I've wanted to do this all day. Watching you fidget and get all prissy and angry at me." He growled into her lips, his fingers reaching the apex of her thighs- she tried to formulate an outraged reply- but she shuddered, a cry ripped from her throat as he finally touched her there; she couldn't remember being so wet in all her life.

He grinned into her mouth, the strength of her arousal making him rock hard as she let out a breathless gasp.

He leant down to her ear, his voice low and gravelly,"_Dear diary. . . that Haymitch Abernathy turns out to be as outrageously smoking as he was all those years ago. . ." _

Effie's chest was heaving as she stared up at him, soft lips parted as her hand snaked towards him, grabbing him firmly with one hand as the other deftly patterned his back with her fingernails.

"Oh god _Effie."_ He moaned, his face falling onto her neck.

"_Dear diary. . . turns out he wants me just as badly. . ."_ She whispered back huskily as she kissed him teasingly, a smile playing on her petal pink lips, leaning further back so he had to drive forward greedily for more.

He couldn't wait any longer, and Effie couldn't help but lick her lips when she felt him against her thigh, widening her legs- head to toe, skin on skin- she sighed dreamily at the contact, "_Haymitchhh. _Please Haymitch."

Her voice, lustful and breathless, was all the encouragement he needed. He gently pushed into her, lifting his head and meeting her dark eyes, taking a deep breath as she swallowed hard. . . easing himself in to the hilt, his eyes did not leave hers, even when her head fell back slightly and her nails gripped his shoulders.

Her mouth formed that perfect "o" when he started moving; Haymitch nearly losing his resolve and control when she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms gripping onto his arms, as if trying to anchor herself.

Effie's body twisted beneath him as he moved within her, frenzied kisses as she stretched deliciously for him; his hand on her waist and hers on his neck as their lips clashed. She cried out as he shifted his angle slightly, her breasts jutting out- calling for his attention- he toyed with them with his large hands whilst dropping wet kisses over her mouth and neck.

He filled her perfectly, her tight, velvet warmth accommodating him, and she pressed closer to his chest as her arms wound around his broad shoulders, Haymitch groaning with the effort of restraint into her ear as she panted desperately; she was throbbing so badly and she could feel herself edging towards oblivion.

His pace steadily increased, and Effie felt like a rubber band stretched to breaking point, every little movement and sensation elevated as he pounded into her harder and faster, Haymitch groaning from the effort of trying to hold back; a thin layer of sweat building on his chest.

His dark, clouded blue eyes met hers, their gaze intense and unmoving and he felt something shift inside him. His mind spun as she uttered his name over and over, waiting for the release she so desperately craved. He kissed her briefly, reaching down and rubbing her rougly; that was all it took, and she felt herself lose it, clinging onto his body as she tightened around him, shaking, feeling him swell and groan her name into her skin.

Both exhausted and sticky he collapsed onto her, catching their breaths as Effie ran her hand through his long, damp hair. Haymitch gave her a lopsided smile- his appreciation of the gesture only evident in his eyes.

"This sofa will never be the same again." He grinned mischievously.

"We've all got to sit on it tomorrow!" Effie cried out, her hand suddenly clasped to her mouth in shock at her own recklessness. Although he was still inside her even now.

He looked round the apartment briefly, a trail of clothes leading from the kitchen- a broken glass and the water still running. Haymitch couldn't help but smirk.

She sat up on her elbows a little, taking in the damage, "We're going have to clear this place up Haymitch . . . don't want to give Katniss and Peeta anymore ideas- no thanks to you!"

He snatched another kiss from her, and she tried her best to look displeased, and he just grinned, "Oh I don't know, I did put up your favourite poster up on the front of your bedroom door after dinner . . . it's a shame your door opens outwards otherwise you would've spotted it on the way out here."

She really was going to have to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: **Keep your eyes peeled for another M-rated-debauchery-fic Hayffiers. . . which I may or may not be creating. *Looks shifty*


End file.
